1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus management server, a service continuity score calculating method of the management server, and an image forming apparatus management system, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus management server for providing objective analysis data for a service level of a printing account solution, a service continuity score calculating method of the management server, and an image forming apparatus management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances of computer and electronic technologies, users are continuously demanding more enhanced and differentiated services. To meet the users' various demands, service providing systems make a great effort to generate more objective service level data. To provide these services, an enterprise printing account solution intends to receive and manage a problem occurring at the printer in use, to analyze the operational condition of the printer in use, and to inform the user of the service level of the solution.
However, a conventional enterprise printing account solution system can not present a printer condition analysis method or an objective method for measuring the service level of the printing account solution. As a result, the conventional system does not attain the user's reliability. Therefore, the conventional enterprise printing account solution system needs to provide a method for ensuring the reliability of the service by objectively analyzing the printing service condition, that is, providing analysis to the user according to the printing account solution level so that the user can learn of solution service quality in real time.